The Diesels
'''The Diesels '''is the 4th episode in the series. Plot synopsis We first see Arry, Bert, Norman, Paxton, and Dennis waiting at Tidmouth Sheds for Diesel 10 to arrive. They are talking about scrapping steam engines, but Dennis only thought that they were going to live at Tidmouth Sheds, not take over the railway. Diesel says that he has got a bone to pick with a green whale. Then, diesel 10 shows up, and gives Paxton, norman and Dennid the job of looking after Thomas' branchline, and Arry and Bert will run The little Western, as well as overseeing the scrappping of the steam engines. Diesel will shunt in the yard, as well as being able to kill Duck, and D199 is in charge of the mainline. the rest of the jobs will go to the other diesels which Marley Martin will round up. 10 then tells the diesels to get on with the destruction of the '8 famous engines', and that the diesels need to bring Thomas to him. We then see Thomas and Percy sitting in some sheds, and Percy says that now Diesel 10 is back, there must be a plot to take over Sodor. Thomas reluctantly agrees. Then Daniel puffs up and Stephen jumps out of the cab. He explains how Diesel 10 isn't alone. The engines said that they knew that it was Boomer too. Then Stephen explains that Spencer Lacey is with 10 aswell, and that he was an idiot, but won't hesitate to do what he is told. Sir Topham also overheard Boomer mention the names Percival Sanchez and Marley Martin. This time, the engines recognised the names. 'God! Not them!' they cried. Stephen was the one listening this time, as Thomas explained that Marley Martin was a high-ranking Nazi during WW2. He was shot on D-Day, but not killed. He then disapeared, and Thomas thought that he was hiding until the war ended, and he loved torturing people. The man was crazy. sanchez is an incredibly skilled hitman, and Thomas said he had no idea how he hired him. Stephen didn't either, and feared what was in store for the island. Suddenly, Norman pulled up, and told Dennis and Paxton to capture Percy. Stephen said that he wasn't going to let that happen, but P.T Boomer appeared behind him, pointing a gun to Stephen's head. Boomer said that he would re-unite him with Mummy soon, but now was not the time. This made Stephen very angry and he dived on Boomer, beating him up. Then he jumped into Daniel, and sped away. then Norman ordered the two diesels to capture Percy, but Paxton said that he didn't want to lead an engine to their death. Norman didn't care, and told Paxton to grab Percy. Paxton refused, and biffed Norman. Thomas and Percy then ran away at a high speed. The two engines then saw Bill and Ben, who asked what the rush was. Thomas explained what happened and then one of the twins said that they knew a story about Diesel 10. Appearances * Arry * Bert * Dennis * Paxton * Norman * Diesel * D199 * Diesel 10 * Thomas * Percy * Daniel * Stephen * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Spencer Lacey (mentioned) * Percival Sanchez (mentioned) * Marley Martin (mentioned) * P.T Boomer * Bill * Ben Notes & trivia * A scene was shot which involved Boomer aiming a gun at Paxton and telling him that Diesel 10 will decide his fate, but it didn't make the final cut. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}